Forever
by blacklilacfiction
Summary: Author's Note: The pairing for this story is ChessShipping (Black White). It's set during the battle between the protagonist and N. Touya is in the Team Plasma castle desperately searching for Touko and N, whom are battling upstairs. I do hope you enjoy this part one. I am gonna say there will be at least three parts, but let's just see how it goes. :)


*~BlackLilacFiction~*

**FOREVER**

A ChessShipping (Black+White) Story

The story was inspired by the song _**Forever **_by **Chris Brown**

**I do NOT own any part of Pokemon. I am just an avid fan of all it offers. :)**

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light_

_Into eternity_

_Touya (Black) Point Of View, First person_

I had barely made it inside. I knew this is where the final battle would take place. I rushed up steps, across hallways, in and out of rooms, desperately trying to find them.

_"I don't care if I find him, I just need to find her." _I thought as I continued to figure out my way around Team Plasma's castle.

I dashed into another room. Fustrated, I crashed to the floor and buried my face in my palms. I was never going to make it through this damn castle in time. I wasn't going to make it out, period. Touko would face N, and I was sure she was going to lose.

Ever since N had confronted Touko in Dragonspiral Tower, she became distant and cold. Bianca and Cheren would suggest different activities in hopes of getting her mind off of N. They shrugged it off as Touko had a crush on N, but he didn't feel the same way. But it went deeper than that, way deeper.

"Come on, Touko, let's battle!" Bianca prodded Touko. "My Pignite will will kick your Servine's behind."

"No thanks, Bianca." Touko replied, staring off into the distance.

"Then how about a nice nap. This clearing is peaceful and quiet." Cheren spoke up. "You didn't get a lot of sleep last night, Touko. Rest will do you good."

"I'm not tired." Touko said. I could sense a slight irritation in her voice.

Bianca looked sadly at me. I knew she wanted me to fix our friend. She wanted me to pry and pry until Touko finally snapped and spilled her secrets. But something was telling me that prying would only push her further away. I closed my eyes and shook my head at Bianca. I wasn't going to be the one to push Touko over the edge.

"Fine. I'm going to the Pokemon center to rest my Pokemon and get some food. Anyone is welcome to join me." Bianca said. She called back her Pignite, gathered her bag, and headed off. Cheren wasn't far behind her.

I was going to follow them, but I looked back at Touko. This behavior wasn't like her, but she wouldn't tell us what happened in Dragonspiral tower, which, most likely was the cause of her to act this. I dropped my backpack along with my jacket and hat. I brought a single Pokeball with me and sat beside Touko. She didn't bother to look at me, she just continued to stare into the space.

"You have your seventh gym match coming up. Are you excited?" I tried to make light conversation.

"I'm terrified, but yes, I am excited." Touko replied, her voice a little shaky.

"Well, Bryce is an tough trainer, but with your Pokemon team, I'm sure you'll be fine." I tried to get her to smile.

"It's been a couple days since we actually trained. I'm far from ready."

No smile, yet.

"We could train together. I mean, if you wanted to."

Touko looked over at me, her eyes hinting a sadness. Her gaze drifted to the Pokeball in my lap. "I remember that Pokeball. It was the Pokeball that used to belong to our Audino."

I nodded. "The one we raised togther."

"I miss her terribly." Touko looked away again.

_Snap!_

Touko looked back over, startled, and to a half a Pokeball in her face. She looked wide eyed at it, then at me. I just smiled like an idiot.

"Audino belonged to both of us. So we should both have a half of her Pokeball." I continued to grin like and idiot.

Touko took the Pokeball half and hugged it to her chest. I looked into the distance, trying to get lost in my thoughts, when Touko suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Touya." Touko whispered in my ear.

"Anytime." I embraced her.

Touko was the first to pull away, and I released her. She was slightly smiling, and I wiped the tears from her face.

"Can we do some training now?" Touko asked me.

"Of course." I told her.

"Toyua." Touko smiled and looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm glad you're around."

I smiled and lightly blushed. "I plan to be around always."

"Always?"

"Forever."

I uncovered my face and looked up at the ceiling. I could hear low thuds and screams. Team Plasma grunts were scattering everywhere, trying to escape. I stood up and ran out of the room.

_"I have to keep going, I am so close. Touko needs me and I need her." _I thought as I dashed up one final set of stairs.

I reached the top, and not a moment too soon. Touko was standing strong, she looked a little worn down, but she was okay. There was a large white dragon standing before her, and a large black dragon in front of N.

_"Reshiram and Zekrom." _ I thought and watched from behind a pillar.

"Reshiram! Fusion Flare!" I heard Touko yell.

"Zekrom, deflect it, and then use Extrasensory." N called to the black dragon Pokemon .

Zekrom deflected the move and hit Reshiram hard with it's Extrasensory. Reshiram wailed in pain as it crashed to the ground. Touko looked furious and begged for Reshiram to stand up, but the white dragon couldn't stand up.

"This is just about over, White. And I thought you would prove to be a worthy opponent. Reshiram chose you as it's hero and look at it now. Zekrom, finish this with Fusion Bolt. We have a world to change." N commanded the black dragon Pokemon.

"Reshiram, please stand up! Please!" Touko pleaded with the Pokemon.

Zekrom had released it's Fusion Bolt attack. It was all over, I didn't want to watch, but I couldn't help but look.

In the last second before the attack landed, I saw a white being hovering above attack's landing spot. N and Touko looked up in suprise as Reshiram landed back on the ground and roared.

"It seems as though Reshiram has decided that you are worth fighting for, after all. No matter. A few more hits and this will be _over. "_ N said with a playful expression. "Zekrom, keep hitting them with your Fusion Bolt."

"Reshiram, try to evade the bolts and attack with Dragon Breath." Touko commanded the beast, and it listened.

Reshiram evaded all attacks Zekrom was throwing at it, landing it's Dragon Breath all over the black dragon. Since, dragon was super effective against itself, Zekrom took quite a bit of damage. The battle didn't last much longer after that. Reshiram kept landing hits and avoiding being hit. The castle was beginning to shake, rubble fell around me. I had to sheild my head from being hit.

The smoke cleared, and the dust settled. I could make out the shape of a ponytail, it was the winner of this battle. I thought for sure it was N, but there she stood. Touko had won, Zekrom had fainted, Reshiram was still barely standing. N was finished.

"This is impossible. All I wanted was to create a world where Pokemon and humans, could be truly equal. A perfect, peaceful world." N said as he looked at his Pokemon friends. "Was I wrong this whole time?"

"You were wrong! You weren't worthy to be the hero! I was right, I _knew _you would mess up being king! I knew you would _fail._" A voice from the shadows spat acid in N's direction.

I ran out from behind the pillar to Touko's side. "Touya?" She was suprised to see me.

"I'll explain later. But you won right? This..." I gestured around me. "...is all over, right?"

"I'm not sure. N?" Touko looked over to the green haired teen. But he was preoccupied with the voice.

"I made you who you are, and you do _this? LOSE _to a novice trainer and let this whole kingdom down? I let you be king, and you let us_ all_ down." Ghetsis stepped out of the shadows, furious.

"What do you mean, Ghetsis? 'I let you be king'?" N looked dumbfounded.

"You're my son, Harmonia, and I am deeply disappointed in how you turned out." Ghetsis was now standing at our level, his attention directed at N.

Touko tried to hide behind me, and I would protect her. Facing N took courage, but facing Ghetsis was a whole different story. He seemed scary, and since no one has seen him battle, who knows what tricks he could have up his sleeve?

Ghetsis was facing N, N was facing the father he didn't know about. Would this start another battle? If it did, the castle would surely crumble. He would get Touko out safely for she wasn't part of this family fued.

"Team Plasma is finished. The sages have fled to unknown locations, the grunts have fled the castle, the ladies of Plasma have fled as well. All who remain here are you and I." Ghetsis turned to face us. I sent him a scowl, but was ignored, he was glaring at Touko. "This is far from over." He looked down a darkened hallway. "I'll be leaving now, the castle is going to fall much like Team Plasma, and our beloved _king." _With that Ghetsis had vanished, thanks to help from the Shadow Triad.

N stood looking up at the hole in the ceiling from Zekrom's entrance and to the hole in the wall left by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. He clentched his fist, and crashed on his knees. I wasn't sure if he was crying, he felt like a failure, but he wasn't. As evil as we all thought he was, he wasn't even close to being as evil as Ghetsis.

"He had me in checkmate since the day I became king." I heard him say to himself.

I started to feel the castle rumble, which meant soon it would come crashing down. I was about to grab Touko and start running, but I saw she was already beside N, trying to comfort him.

"N?" She asked gently, placing a comforting hand on his back. "Ghetsis is wrong. You aren't a failure. He failed you. He-" Touko was about to go on, but N stood and stopped her.

"White, you told me you had a dream. I thought I had a dream, but I didn't. You have proven yourself to be the hero, and you are. The world will never be perfect with people like Ghetsis and myself in it. Our ideas of a 'perfect world' are too complicated to be understood by people, too complicated even for us to understand." N started. There was no physical sign that he had been crying. He placed a hand on Touko's cheek and lifted her chin up so their eyes met. The gesture made me twitch, but I remained where I was. "I have a new dream, and that's for you to follow your dream. Defeat Alder and become Champion, Touko. Become the best trainer, you could possibly be." He looked over at me with a slight smile. "Follow your own heart, and others will follow as well." I looked away and grumbled.

The rumbling grew stronger and the whole place started to shake. I yelled for Touko, but she was still caught up in N's speech.

"The castle is crumbling and we need to go. It won't fall completely until we are all at safety. This is the last time either of you will see me." He pulled Touko into a last embace, and she returned the hug. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Farewell, White." He climbed up on Zekrom's back and away he went.

Touko was still standing at the hole, staring blankly into space. I quickly ran to her side and shook her, to snap her out of N's trance. "Touko!" I screamed.

"Huh!" She snapped out of it. "Touya, what just-"

"I'll explain later. But right now, we need to get out of here!" I grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her onto Reshiram's back. The white dragon Pokemon stood at the gap and roared. It took off and bolted us far far away from that place.

When we were a good distance away from the building, we both turned around in time to see the crumble of the Team Plasma castle.

We turned back around and sat in silence as Reshiram flew us to wherever it was going. Touko was huddled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was cold, tired, and hurt. I took off half my jacket and wrapped it around both of us.

Touko was the first to talk. "He's really gone, isn't he."

"Yep." I answered, my voice neutral.

"I don't love him. I didn't even come close to having those kinds of feelings for him." Touko caught me off gaurd, but I played it off.

"I never said you were starting to fall for him."

"But you were scared that I might have."

I remained silent, starting to blush. She wasn't wrong.

"I just felt bad for him, because even though N was messed up..." She shook her head, letting the sentence fade away. "Not even he deserved to be treated like that." Touko cuddled closer. "Thanks for coming to the castle. If you hadn't-"

I cut her off. "Well, nothing would have kept me from coming anyways, so we don't even have to think like that." I smiled as she looked up at me.

"I'm glad that you're around."

"I'll always be around."

"Always?"

"Forever."

_It's like I've waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dancefloor_

_Cause we only got one night_

_Danc r_

_Forever on the dancefloor_


End file.
